


Ranger

by avanteTemido



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Genderqueer Character, Misunderstanding, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Other, delicate topic, stabbing people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avanteTemido/pseuds/avanteTemido
Summary: new mercenary is in town, and it's a nevrotic mess





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> watch me as i do another self insert to have my problemd written down cause i can't stop fucking projecting me in charactes yea

gone to be rewritten kek


	2. Enemies?

gone as well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one in this fucking game understand that they're literally fighting over their sosias? fuck


	3. mess with the chef, you get stabbed to death

who would have guessed  
i just wanted to fix several errors but also i don't want to lose the comments on this


End file.
